Problem: Rewrite ${(3^{12})(3^{-10})}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
Solution: ${ (3^{12})(3^{-10}) = 3^{12-10}} $ ${\hphantom{ (3^{12})(3^{-10})} = 3^{2}} $